Preparations & Revelations
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Austin enlists his friends to help him plan his parents' anniversary. Things go awry when Dez and Trish get sick, Ally puts off a new song, and Austin gets impatient with her. In the end, Austin must decide what's more important: the song or Ally?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For your entertainment pleasure. I wrote this after the most recent A&A episode "Couples & Careers" so if you haven't watched it, well oops. This is in screenplay because it's easier for me to write them in character this way. I tried staying true to them so they should be 75% in character. Well, enjoy!

SYNOPSIS: Austin enlists his friends to help him plan his parent's anniversary. Things go awry when Dez and Trish get sick, Ally puts off a new song, and Austin gets impatient with her. In the end, Austin must decide what's more important: the song or Ally?

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 1 – SCENE 1**

EXT. SONIC BOOM– 8:00 PM

Austin is planning to throw his parents a party for their 20th anniversary and recruits his three friends. He arrives at Sonic boom when Ally's shift ends to start their first planning meeting.

**AUSTIN**

Who's ready to par-tay?!

**ALLY**

Hi Austin. Where's Dez?

**AUSTIN**

He's coming. He's… spotty.

**ALLY**

Spotty?

Saying that, Dez walks into Sonic Boom scratching wildly. Dez appears to have caught the chicken pox. He is desperate for the itch to go away so he grabs a customer's newly purchased guitar to scratch his back. The customer grabs the guitar back and slaps him. Dez moved on to the pole near the register and rubs his back so the friction would ease the itch. Austin and Ally look at him dumbfounded.

**ALLY**

Dez, are you ok?

Dez momentarily stops his antics.

**DEZ**

Does it look like I'm OK?! I'm growing spots! They're itchy!

He goes frantic and runs in circles. Austin looks at him weird, still standing in front of the counter when he came in. Ally steps out from behind the counter to stop Dez from going frantic.

**ALLY**

OK Dez, let me take a look at you.

Dez stops running and let's Ally examine him. She takes his arm and examines it. She looks at his face, then his other arm. Austin walks over to help Ally with Dez.

**AUSTIN**

Does it itch anywhere else?

**DEZ**

Yeah. Everywhere, look!

Dez lifts his shirt up to expose his bellybutton and spins in a circle showing them spots on his back as well.

**AUSTIN**

Hm… Hey Dez, let me see your left elbow.

Dez rolls his sleeve higher to show Austin his elbow.

**AUSTIN**

Hm… Just as I thought…

**DEZ**

What?!

**AUSTIN**

Trish told me that she gave you a bruise the size of a potato on your elbow the other day and I didn't believe her until now.

Austin pokes the bruise.

**DEZ**

OWWIEEE!

**ALLY**

Austin! (Austin stops poking) What Austin and I mean is you have the chicken pox, Dez.

**DEZ**

Chicken pox?! Oh no! My worst nightmare, I'm turning into a chicken!

**AUSTIN**

That's Awesome!

**ALLY**

Austin!

**AUSTIN**

(Laughs) We're kidding man. You're not turning into a chicken. You've just caught chicken pox. And that's just a sickness people get. It's not deadly or anything.

**DEZ**

(Worriedly) Really?

Ally pats his arm reassuringly and gestures for Austin's help.

**ALLY**

Really. You're fine so long as we take care of it.

Enter Trish.

**TRISH**

Guess who just got fired from Billl's Surf Shop?

They all turn to Trish.

**ALLY**

Fired? Trish, you just got hired from that like 4 hours ago. This is like a new record.

**AUSTIN**

And don't you usually come in and tell us where you get hired and not fired?

**TRISH**

Yeah, yeah. But I'm not really in the mood to find another job right now. I feel weird.

Trish sits at the benches inside Sonic Boom. She starts to rub her shoulder. Austin and Ally notice.

**TRISH**

What's up with Dez?

She notices he is red and spotty and worriedly scratching himself. Ally walks over to Trish.

**ALLY**

Trish, why are you scratching yourself?

**TRISH**

I didn't even notice. But now that I'm looking at Dez, I can't help but scratch myself. I must have gotten a bug bite or something.

**ALLY**

A bug bite the size of Australia?

Ally rolls up Trish's sleeve to reveal red spots as well.

**TRISH**

Well at least it's not as bad as getting a bruise on your elbow. (Glares at Dez)

**AUSTIN**

Haha! Trish hurt you!

**DEZ**

She is evil I tell you!

**ALLY**

You guys, focus! Trish and Dez both have chicken pox.

**TRISH**

Wait, how the heck did I get them? They aren't even as bad as Dez's.

**AUSTIN**

Well it does seem like Dez got them first, so Trish you caught the chicken pox from Dez.

**TRISH**

What, how?!

**ALLY**

Austin and I were here for the past two nights working on a song so I'm guessing if you guys hung out the past few days Dez didn't even know he had them until recently.

**DEZ**

Well, we did play video games in my basement last night. I won twice!

Austin and Dez do their signature 'what up!' handshake.

**TRISH**

(Hisses) And that's how you got that bruise!

**ALLY**

Then there you go, you caught the chicken pox from Dez.

**TRISH**

You know, since I met the doof, I was afraid that if I hung around him for too long that I'd inherit his stupidity… not chicken pox!

**DEZ**

Hey!

By this time, Austin and Dez walk over to the bench and sit down as well. Austin and Ally sit in the middle while Trish and Dez on the outside.

**AUSTIN**

What are we going to do now? Ally, remember my parents asked us to help them out for their party.

**ALLY**

We've got plenty of time for that, Austin. Right now we need to take care of our friends.

**TRISH**

You guys there's nothing the matter with Dez and me. Well, other than the obvious.

Trish gestures an idiotic looking Dez trying furiously to scratch his back with a tambourine.

**DEZ**

Yeah. We're fine…

Seeing Dez scratch so much, Trish begins to scratch herself furiously. She is desperate to get her back scratched that she goes up to Dez and they stand back to back and start rubbing their backs against each other. Austin and Ally look at their two friends dumbfounded.

**ALLY**

Yeah, there's definitely nothing the matter with you two.

_**END SCENE 1**_

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 1 – SCENE 2**

**EXT. SONIC BOOM– 9:00 PM**

For the past hour, Ally, with Austin's help, tries home remedies to sooth Dez and Trish's chicken pox. The two still seem to be itching. Austin had gone to their homes to pick up clothes for them to change in, looser fitting clothes so the friction wouldn't be so much, and Ally had wrapped their hands in oven mitts to prevent scratching.

**ALLY**

Dez, you've got to stop scratching or you'll get scabs. You too, Trish!

**DEZ**

But Ally! It burns!

**ALLY**

I know, but you have to stop scratching it.

Trish and Dez reluctantly stop, but start to whine.

**TRISH**

When I'm over this chicken pox, Dez I am planning your funeral.

Dez goes wide-eyed.

**DEZ**

It's not my fault! Austin and Ally have been so busy that you had to resort your hanging out to me! It's their fault! (Points to Austin and Ally)

**AUSTIN**

What?! No it's not!

**ALLY**

Austin, focus. Don't get mad at them, their just frustrated.

**TRISH**

Wait, if the chicken pox is contagious and I got it from Dez, why aren't you two starting to itch?

**AUSTIN**

I already had the chicken pox.

**ALLY**

You only get it once so after that, you won't get it from someone else who has it.

**AUSTIN**

Yup, I caught it when I was nine.

**ALLY**

And I caught it when I was seven. So we won't catch it by being near you two. And besides, we need to be here to make sure you guys STOP SCRATCHING!

Ally glares at Dez for picking up a piccolo and attempting to use it to scratch his armpit.

**TRISH**

Well then play nurse and doctor and cure us woman! We've got a party to plan!

**AUSTIN**

Trish is right. We've got two weeks before the party and we still haven't made hall reservations, catering and you and I need to write a song for my parents to dance to.

**ALLY**

Don't worry, Austin. They'll have the chicken pox for a week, ten days tops. We'll find time around it and still have plenty of time once Trish and Dez get better to finalize everything. Since when do Team Austin and Ally worry about a challenge?"

Ally smiles at Austin and as worried as he is for his parent's anniversary dinner, he finds comfort in her smile.

**AUSTIN**

Ok, Ally. (Smiles back) So what do we do first with…

Austin points at Trish and Dez who were rubbing their backs once more against each other.

**ALLY**

Ugh… You take Dez. I'll take Trish…

The two pry them off of each other and hesitate to make them sit on the bench, no scratching. Austin sits in between them while Ally grabs a laptop.

**ALLY**

Ok so we've tried Vitamin E oil, which we'll put some more later. The oatmeal bath was a bust.

**DEZ**

What? I thought Ally was feeding us!

He defends himself when Austin and Trish look at him expectantly.

**AUSTIN**

Who eats oatmeal from a bathtub?

**DEZ**

I thought she was using it as a bowl.

**TRISH**

We were supposed to bathe in it!

**DEZ**

Well that'd be a waste of perfectly good oatmeal.

**ALLY**

Guys, focus. So the oatmeal bath didn't work. Neither did the brown vinegar treatment.

Once again, Austin and Trish glare at Dez.

**DEZ**

Hey I didn't drink the vinegar!

**AUSTIN**

But you unplugged the drain.

**DEZ**

I thought it was spoiled water. It smelled funny.

**TRISH**

We were supposed to bathe in the vinegar, stupid! And water doesn't spoil!

**ALLY**

Ok, ok you guys, listen. I found another remedy that might work. And Dez, please, don't eat this one.

Austin gets up from the bench and walks over to Ally.

**AUSTIN**

What's this remedy?

**ALLY**

Honey treatment.

**DEZ**

We get to eat honey?! (Smiles)

**TRISH**

Did you not just listen to Ally? Gosh, did oatmeal get stuck in your head or something?

Dez shakes his head and tilts it to one side. Oatmeal falls out of his ears. Austin, Ally, and Trish look at him in pure shock.

**ALLY**

Anyways, we need to rub the honey on your spots and let it seep in. for a while. Now this can go really well so long as you guys cooperate.

Thirty minutes later.

Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally are covered in honey and feathers.

**ALLY**

So much for cooperating.

**DEZ and TRISH**

Sorry. (Sulks heads)

_**END SCENE 2**_

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATIONS PART 1– SCENE 3**

**EXT. PRACTICE ROOM– 10:30 PM**

After cleaning up the downstairs and each person showering, Austin and Ally set up the practice room for Dez and Trish to stay while they treat their chicken pox.

**ALLY**

Ok, for the next week you two are to stay in this room and NOT scratch your spots. Austin and I will take care of you guys but please don't make it harder than you already have.

**AUSTIN**

But Ally, we have to finish the song.

**ALLY**

Don't worry, Austin. When they sleep, we can work on it. And we still have plenty of time, ok?

**AUSTIN**

(Worriedly) Ok, fine.

Dez and Trish start to whimper because their spots itch, but Ally had Austin duct tape their hands in oven mitts.

Throughout the rest of the night, Austin and Ally cater to their two friends; bringing them soup and feeding it since their hands are taped, applying cream to their spots to ease the itches, and giving them their medicine. By 2:00 AM, Dez and Trish have fallen asleep, finally giving Austin and Ally time to write.

**ALLY**

All right, looks like that medicine knocked them out. We've got a good 6 hours before one of them wakes up.

**AUSTIN**

(Excited) Great! Now we can start on the song!

**ALLY**

Shhh (Whispers) Yes, but let's use the baby grand downstairs.

Austin and Ally walk downstairs and settle at the piano.

**AUSTIN**

(Whispers) So, let's write.

**ALLY**

(Laughs) Austin, we're downstairs. You don't need to whisper anymore.

**AUSTIN**

Oh. Ok. So, ready to write?

**ALLY**

(Yawns) Yup!

**AUSTIN**

Are you sure? You seem pretty exhausted.

**ALLY**

Just from taking care of Dez and Trish. But I've still got some energy in me. Besides, if we don't at least get started, you might keep nagging me about it (Jokingly).

**AUSTIN**

Sorry about the nagging. I just want the song to be perfect since it's for my parents.

**ALLY**

So it's a love song? (Smiles)

**AUSTIN**

(Happily sighs) Yeah, it's a love song.

**ALLY**

Then this will be easy! There's nothing to worry about then. Let's get started. What do you want in the song?

**AUSTIN**

Something to do with my parents.

**ALLY**

Obviously. But did you want to add like a special moment they have or the way he proposed?

**AUSTIN**

I don't remember much of that. But I do remember how they first met.

**ALLY**

That's perfect! Let's go from there. How'd they meet?

**AUSTIN**

At a hot dog stand at the beach. They were standing in line, my dad ahead of my mom, and he made small talk with her. He ordered the last lemonade and shared with her when he realized she was going to order it too. So they talked all day and the rest was history. 10 years later they get married, have a son, and before you know it, they're celebrating their 20th anniversary.

**ALLY**

(Dreamily) Austin that's the sweetest story ever!

**AUSTIN**

Anyways… How can we use that?

**ALLY**

Hm, let's see. What else do you know about your parents? Like how do they treat each other?

**AUSTIN**

Well my dad usually works way later than my mom does, so he gets exhausted by the time he gets home. But no matter how long and tiring his day has been, one look at my mom when she greets him, he smiles so big.

**ALLY**

Aw, how sweet!

**AUSTIN**

Yeah, and when my dad has to go on business trips for the company, no matter the time difference and the jet lag he's got, he'll call my mom at 10PM our time to say goodnight. My mom claims it helps him sleep better if her voice is the last thing he hears at night.

**ALLY**

It's official; you've got the cutest parents EVER!

**AUSTIN**

(Laughs) I guess.

**ALLY**

All right. Well, let's get to work!

Austin and Ally stay up until right before sunrise. Ally ends up falling asleep on Austin's shoulder while her ran through the melody on the piano. When he notices she had dozed off, he chuckles slightly and picks her up, bringing her upstairs to sleep on their laid out sleeping bags.

Once Austin lays Ally down, Dez twitches and wakes up, asking for food. Austin decides to let Ally sleep and tells Dez he will run to the store to pick up some breakfast.

**_END SCENE 3_**

**_END PART 1_**

* * *

**A/N: This is a 3 part plot. Sorry If you don't like this screenplay format. Sometimes I do write like this especially when it's a story that I try to keep them in character. And if you don't like it, future stories I'll write like stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this might be a weird format for you guys but to get me to try to write them in character I have to put it in my mind that I'm writing a script so it feels more real. Speaking of which, in Scene 3 Austin and Ally's dialogue might be a bit OOC because I needed to write about a serious thing and I felt like if it weren't a Disney show they'd be able to talk more seriously about love. Thanks for reading. I'm kind of busy so hopefully I can have part 3 up tomorrow.**

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATIONS PART 2 – SCENE 1**

EXT. SONIC BOOM– ONE WEEK LATER – 10:00 AM

Dez and Trish are basically cured of their chicken pox. Austin and Ally had taken care of them for the entire week.

**DEZ**

I'm free!

**TRISH**

I don't itch anymore!

**DEZ**

I'm free!

**TRISH**

No more spots!

**DEZ**

I'm free!

**TRISH**

(Laughs) Yes, Dez. We're free at last!

**DEZ**

I'm so happy that I'm normal again.

**TRISH**

(Raises eyebrow) Normal?

Austin and Ally run down the stairs to Trish and Dez.

**ALLY**

Yeah, yeah, you're free. Now get to work. We've got five days to prepare for the Moon's anniversary.

**TRISH**

Well what do we have to do?

Austin pulls a thick roll of paper out of his shirt pocket and lets it roll out. It looks to be about 3 feet in length.

**DEZ**

Is that the to-do list or the guest list?!

**AUSTIN**

The to-do list.

**TRISH**

Well, then we've got a lot of work to do! Good thing I was fired from a party-planning job.

**ALLY**

Let's split the list and try to get it all done.

Ally evenly splits the list in four, handing each person a piece of paper.

**TRISH**

Let's see, I've got guest list, venue, hotel reservations and seating. Perfect. I get to boss people around, tell them where to sit, and threaten people to give us good deals on rooms and a banquet hall!

**DEZ**

I have catering, set-up, DJ, and party favors. We should have zalien brains explode on everyone as party favors! And we should eat inter galactic food like eyeballs and intestine!

**AUSTIN**

That'd be awesome!

Austin and Dez do their signature 'what-up' handshake.

**ALLY**

Can someone switch with Dez!

Trish smacks the back of Dez's head and he winces.

**TRISH**

Don't worry Alls, Dez will get normal food and normal party favors or else his face is going to meet my fist. Maybe even take it home as a party favor as well.

**DEZ**

Fine, but if nobody likes the filet mignon and the m&m candy favors then I blame you, Trish!

**ALLY**

Now that sounds way better.

**AUSTIN**

Dez, don't forget you need to create a video montage for my parents. Just drop by my house later and pick up the tapes next to the TV.

**DEZ**

Will do buddy!

Dez leaves Sonic Boom but runs out the opposite way towards Austin's house.

**TRISH**

Maybe I should do my list with Dez. Who knows if we leave him to it we might actually end up with exploding brains. See you, guys.

Trish leaves Sonic Boom. Austin stays behind.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, what about the song?

**ALLY**

Don't worry, Austin. We'll still have time. It's not like we haven't started. At least we've got the melody and one verse down.

**AUSTIN**

Are you sure?

Ally touches his arm and looks at him.

**ALLY**

Really. We have time. And we need to prepare everything else.

Austin slightly smiles and puts trust in Ally.

**AUSTIN**

All right. Let's get started on our lists then.

_**END SCENE 1**_

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 2 – SCENE 2**

**EXT. MIAMI BEACH – TWO DAYS LATERS - 1:00 PM**

After planning everything, there is one day to spare. Ally suggests for them to go to the beach, to get some fresh air since Dez and Trish's chicken pox subsided, and for she and Austin to relax before they get back to the song they have been putting off. Currently, Dez and Trish are building sand castles and Austin is sitting on beach chairs with Ally.

**ALLY**

Isn't it such a beautiful day?

**AUSTIN**

Yeah, it definitely is. Would be a waste if just wasted it loitering around.

**ALLY**

I know you want to work on the song, but trust me, we still have plenty of time to finish it.

Austin turns to Ally.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, the party's tomorrow night.

**ALLY**

Exactly, that gives us plenty of time. We were able to write a bunch of hit songs in a short amount of time. Seriously Austin, why are you stressing? Just relax.

Ally puts her sunglasses back on and lies back on her chair, smiling contently.

**AUSTIN**

(Jokingly) Since when did Ally Dawson learn how to relax?

**ALLY**

Since she finally took advice from Austin Moon not to take things so seriously. You're really rubbing off on me.

**AUSTIN**

Well I'm happy you're finally relaxing.

**ALLY**

Good, so stop nagging me about the song and relax for a few more hours. We'll stay up all night if we have to.

**AUSTIN**

Stay up? (whines) Why can't we work on it now so we don't have to stay up?

**ALLY**

We get the best inspiration at night, and plus you love staying up with me so hush.

**AUSTIN**

(Smiles) Ok fine.

Dez starts screaming at Trish for pouring ocean water on him while she buried him in the sand when he fell asleep. Austin and Ally look towards their direction. They laugh extremely loud, enjoying the tormenting Trish is doing to Dez.

**AUSTIN**

Our friends, man. They are a handful.

**ALLY**

Sometimes that's a good thing. It never hurts to smile from time to time.

Ally smiles at Austin before lying back down again. Austin smiles at her before settling back down.

Meanwhile, Trish and Dez notice Austin and Ally's little conversation.

**TRISH**

Hey Dez.

**DEZ**

Trish! My trunks are soaking wet and now there's sand too. Ugh I hate that feeling!

Trish pours water on his face.

**TRISH**

Dez, there's no time to feel sorry for you. Look over there.

Trish points to Austin and Ally. Austin is smiling at Ally before lying down and soaking the sun.

**DEZ**

What am I looking at?

**TRISH**

Our friends, bonehead!

**DEZ**

Yeah and? Austin's smiling at Ally when she's sleeping. If you ask me, it's kind of creepy.

**TRISH**

Seriously. How stupid can you be? It's so obvious Austin still likes Ally.

**DEZ**

Of course he does. He tells me all the time. But they agreed to just be friends, remember?

**TRISH**

Ugh, if only they could see that they should just try again.

**DEZ**

Tell me about it. It would totally help me out with those whiney nights when Austin would cry about Ally.

Dez grows wide-eyed and gasps.

**DEZ**

Don't tell Austin I told you that!

Trish smirks.

**TRISH**

Oh I won't. Don't worry buddy.

By 5 in the afternoon, Trish and Dez wake Austin and Ally up to head back to Sonic Boom to get back to work. Now that fun and relaxation is out of the way, they can all focus on the party.

_**END SCENE 2**_

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 2 – SCENE 3**

**EXT. SONIC BOOM– 11:00 PM**

After coming back from the beach, the gang goes upstairs to the practice room to settle for a long night ahead. Dez is putting some finishing touches to his video montage, Trish is reading a magazine, and Austin and Ally are sitting at the piano working on the song.

**ALLY**

How does this sound?

Ally plays Am, D, G and Em chord.

**AUSTIN**

That's the same as the verse.

**ALLY**

Yeah but doesn't the song sound like you want to focus more on the lyrics? We'll just extend the notes and add double vocals in the chorus.

**AUSTIN**

Ok let's try it then with what we have.

Meanwhile, Dez is on the editing board mixing the videos he mashed together.

**DEZ**

Hey Trish, do you think a quick burst of light would be a great effect for this shot?

Trish grunts and looks up from her magazine.

**TRISH**

Dez, you're the tech genius. Do you really need my opinion?

**DEZ**

Come on Trish! Even Austin and Ally ask us for their opinion sometimes.

**TRISH**

That's a great idea. Go ask them for their opinion. I just want to relax and read this magazine.

**DEZ**

Come on, Trish. PLEAAAASE!

Dez shakes Trish's shoulders. Trish gets irritated and rolls up her magazine to hit his shoulder.

**DEZ**

Ow Trish. Watch the shoulders. It was the only thing you didn't bury in the sand so it got sun burnt.

**TRISH**

(Smiles deviously) Oh really?

Trish gets up and continuously hits Dez's shoulders. He screams in pain and eventually Trish chases him around the practice room threatening to hit him more. Dez continues to scream while running from her.

Ally finally tunes into their outside surroundings and starts to get irritated hearing all the noise Trish and Dez are creating. Austin and Ally stop playing and look at their two friends.

**ALLY**

You guys. Can you please lower the volume or something? We're trying to write a song.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah. We can't focus or hear the chords we're playing.

Trish and Dez stop their chase and turn to their friends.

**DEZ**

Then tell Trish to stop hurting me.

**TRISH**

I will if you tell Dez to stop bothering me.

Ally grows frustrated.

**ALLY**

UGH, work out your problems on your own. We need to get this song down. You can kill each other downstairs. Just don't break any instruments… _Dez_.

Ally glares at him. Trish smirks and turns to Dez.

**TRISH**

You heard her. I can kill you downstairs. RUN.

Dez screams and exits the practice room. Trish follows close behind. Austin closes the door behind them. Ally props her elbows on the piano and buries her face in her hands.

**ALLY**

They seriously just gave me a headache.

**AUSTIN**

You want some medicine?

**ALLY**

I think there's some on top of the refrigerator.

Austin fetches the medicine and a glass of water and hands it to Ally. She takes it and is somewhat more relaxed.

**ALLY**

Thanks. Now, where were we?

For the next two hours, the duo work separately on the song. Ally writes some more lyrics out while Austin learns the chords on the guitar. It's near 1 AM and they still have one verse to write out. Ally is stumped and Austin is getting grumpy and sleepy.

**AUSTIN**

(Irritated) Ally, are you done with the verse yet?

**ALLY**

No I'm not, and if you keep asking me I'll never be able to finish it.

**AUSTIN**

You changed the song like a million times. We could have written five songs from the discarded lyrics.

**ALLY**

Look Austin. You said you wanted this song to be special so I'm trying my best. I'm not just going to put cliché words that rhyme about love in a song and say it's for your parents.

**AUSTIN**

Ally at this rate I don't care. They'll appreciate the song because we wrote it.

**ALLY**

Says the guy who was complaining for two whole weeks that we need to write the perfect song for them.

**AUSTIN**

(Angrily) Yeah, we had time then. We don't have time now. That's why I'm desperate and we should just write anything. It doesn't have to even relate to my parents anymore. There are a million love songs out there and they can be about anyone. Finish it and be done with it.

**ALLY**

There are a million love songs out there and even if this will be a million and one, this should still be special. Now stop nagging me and let me focus. (Grunts)

Austin gets up from the bench and grows furious, pacing back and forth.

**ALLY**

You know, acting like an immature child won't get us anywhere.

**AUSTIN**

(Scoffs) And acting like an annoying person won't get us anywhere either.

**ALLY**

Austin, I'm doing the best I can. Can you just work with me here?

**AUSTIN**

We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't keep putting this thing off.

**ALLY**

Other things needed to be done other than this song, Austin. Did you think you'd even do the rest of the list without my help?

**AUSTIN**

N-no. But-

**ALLY**

Exactly. So don't be difficult right now.

**AUSTIN**

You know lately it's just been too difficult to work. We're not as fast as we used to be with these songs.

Ally sets her songbook down and stands up, facing Austin. She is angrier now.

**ALLY**

Well I'm sorry that I'm not the creative Ally you used to have. We wrote so many songs, Austin. It gets harder and harder to find inspiration.

**AUSTIN**

(Yells) I don't care about inspiration anymore! Just write the song!

**ALLY**

(Yells) It's not that easy! And you should be happy that I'm even helping you with this. I don't know why you even have to write a song when you can just cover a song instead.

**AUSTIN**

It's my parents' anniversary. It needs to be an original.

**ALLY**

Exactly! Then we have to make this song meaningful.

**AUSTIN**

Romance is so generic nowadays. How the heck can you put meaning into it?

**ALLY**

Romance is not generic. Why would you even think that?

**AUSTIN**

Because it's so predictable. You like each other so you either get together or you don't. If you do you fall in love, you either stay in love or you break up. If you don't get together in the beginning then you live your whole life with regret no matter what the reason for not getting together. This whole thing is a roadmap that leads to the same outcomes. Love is either everlasting or a crash landing. Take your pick.

**ALLY**

What is the matter with you? I've never met someone so cynical about love.

**AUSTIN**

Think about it, Ally. Most love is doomed for failure anyways. What's the reason for these love songs when they're only good for the moment?

Ally grows teary-eyed.

**ALLY**

This one is for longer than a moment.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah I guess. But that's my parents. They got married 20 years ago. Is there even a spark that strong today?

**ALLY**

Yeah it's called hope. Have hope that you'll get that spark and then you will.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, it's not that simple. I appreciate that you sugar coat things and you live in this fantasy world in your head, but love isn't all sunshine and rainbows. It's hurricanes and thunderstorms too. I'm sleepy, I'm hungry, and I just want to get this song over with. Now can we do that?

Ally shrugs and sits back down on the piano bench.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, come on.

**ALLY**

You should just go.

**AUSTIN**

But the song-

**ALLY**

Just go, please?

**AUSTIN**

Fine. Looks like we both need to cool down anyways. I'll be here in the morning to finish it with you and rehearse. Goodnight.

Austin leaves the room without looking back. Once he's gone, Ally sheds tears silently.

_**END SCENE 3**_

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 2 – SCENE 4**

**EXT. SONIC BOOM– 9:00 AM**

It's the following morning, the day of the party. Ally spent the night in the practice room. Dez is at Sonic Boom using Ally's TV downstairs to review his video. Trish walks in.

**TRISH**

Hey Dez. Wow, is that the video montage?

**DEZ**

Yup! I put all these special effects and re-mastered old photos and videos in HD.

**TRISH**

Impressive.

**DEZ**

Thanks. What have you got there?

**TRISH**

Ally's dress and mine. Where is she anyways?

**DEZ**

Upstairs. Her dad said she stayed up all night writing so she slept here.

**TRISH**

Eh, let her rest for a bit longer. Where's that checklist? We should see if everything is ready.

Trish digs behind the counter for the notepad Ally kept for the party planning. Once she finds the yellow notepad, she goes back to Dez.

**TRISH**

All right, let's see. Venue; well I booked it at the same hotel where I had my Quincenera so check.

**DEZ**

Speaking of food, can I get a chicken Quincenera with low fat-cheese and-

**TRISH**

How many times do I have to tell you, it's a quesadilla?!

**DEZ**

Well whatever it's called, I still want breakfast!

Austin enters Sonic Boom. He's in frantic mode because it's the day of the party.

**TRISH**

Hey Austin.

**DEZ**

What's up, man?

**AUSTIN**

Hey guys. Is Ally up yet? Do you know if she finished the song?

**TRISH**

I thought you stayed up with her all night to finish it?

**AUSTIN**

(Nervously) Well, we kind of got into a fight and left it at that. I came here early to see if she still needed help with the song.

**TRISH**

You two fought?

Trish smacks Austin's arm.

**AUSTIN**

Ow! Trish!

**TRISH**

Go upstairs and apologize so you two can rehearse the song.

Austin, Trish and Dez walk up to the door of the practice room. Austin knocks again and someone finally opens it. Ally is awake, wearing pajamas and her hair is in a messy bun.

**ALLY**

Morning guys.

Ally walks back to the couch, sits cross-legged, picks up her cereal bowl and watches TV.

**TRISH**

Ally, what are you doing?

**DEZ**

And do you have any more cereal?

**ALLY**

In the fridge.

Dez walks over to the fridge and makes himself a bowl of cereal. Trish and Austin sit at the couch with Ally.

**TRISH**

Girl, you can't wear pajamas to a banquet hall.

**ALLY**

Which reminds me. Austin, I sent your suit to the dry cleaners yesterday. I knew you'd forget. Pick it up by noon.

**AUSTIN**

Thanks, Alls. And listen, I'm sorry about blowing up on you last night.

**ALLY**

It's whatever.

**TRISH**

Well come on, Ally. We need to get ready for tonight. Our dresses are downstairs.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah come on, Ally. We need to rehearse the song too.

Ally sighs loudly and puts her cereal down to look at her two friends.

**ALLY**

I'm not getting ready and I'm not rehearsing because I'm not going to the party.

Austin, Trish and Dez exchange looks. Worried because Ally was being serious.

_**END SCENE 4**_

_**End Part 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 3 – SCENE 1**

EXT. SONIC BOOM– 10:15 AM

Ally has just informed Austin, Trish and Dez that she is not going to the anniversary party that night. The three are shocked.

**AUSTIN**

What do you mean you're not going?

**ALLY**

I'm not going. I'm staying here, eating cereal, watching TV and staying in my pajamas all day.

**TRISH**

Why?

**DEZ**

I'd order a pizza too.

Trish hits Dez.

**TRISH**

Ally, you need to go to the party. You practically planned the entire thing.

**AUSTIN**

And you wrote a song for my parents.

**ALLY**

Not just me, you wrote it too.

**AUSTIN**

But you finished it.

**ALLY**

Which reminds me…

Ally reaches for her songbook and opens a page. She bookmarks it and closes it, handing it over to Austin.

**ALLY**

I didn't have time to finish it. So you need to write the last verse or do whatever you want, I don't care.

**AUSTIN**

Wait, you didn't finish it?

**ALLY**

Nope.

Ally eats her cereal.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, I left you here all night. You only needed one more verse! Why are you making this difficult?!

**TRISH**

Uh Dez. Let's go downstairs and watch that video of yours again.

**DEZ**

No, I wanna stay here and find out why Ally didn't finish the song.

Dez acts genuinely interested in their friends' banter. Trish yanks his ear. He screams as she drags him out the door and shuts it.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, why are you doing this?

Ally places her bowl of cereal down.

**ALLY**

Doing what?

**AUSTIN**

This! Making things difficult. Why didn't you finish the song? And why aren't you going to my parents' party?

**ALLY**

I didn't finish the song because last time I checked, we're a team and you could come up with the last verse since mine basically stunk.

**AUSTIN**

(whines) But you know I'm not good at writing songs.

**ALLY**

It's a song about your parents. Heck, a song about love. I think it'll be easy, even for a cynic like you.

**AUSTIN**

Fine, but why aren't you coming to the party then?

**ALLY**

I just don't feel like it.

Ally noncommittally plays with the ends of her hair.

**AUSTIN**

What do you mean you don't feel like it?!

**ALLY**

I just don't feel like dressing up and going out that's all.

Austin paces the room in frustration

**AUSTIN**

Ally, what is the matter with you?! Why are you making this difficult for me?!

**ALLY**

You really think everything is only about you, don't you, Austin?

Ally stands up and walks over to him. They are standing face-to-face, both angry.

**AUSTIN**

You're the one who's making it difficult.

**ALLY**

I wouldn't have to make it difficult if you would just understand and compromise with me.

**AUSTIN**

Compromise?! You kept putting it off and I agreed. That's compromise to me. And when we finally do it, we're pressured on time. If you didn't listen to me in the first place, we wouldn't have been in this mess.

**ALLY**

Austin, don't you see it's not about the song anymore.

Ally sits on the piano bench. Austin is confused.

**ALLY**

It's about us. We're not the same Austin and Ally anymore.

**AUSTIN**

So what? You don't want to be partners anymore?

**ALLY**

Can you for one second not think about the music?

**AUSTIN**

But the music is important right now.

**ALLY**

That's the thing. We're mixing up our priorities.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah, we definitely are. You're being selfish right now when I'm asking for this one favor.

**ALLY**

Selfish? You think I'm being selfish?

**AUSTIN**

You know what I mean, Alls.

**ALLY**

No I don't, Austin. Just go away. Have fun at your party.

Ally picks up her songbook, shoves it in Austin's hands, walks over to the door, opens it and signals for him to leave. Austin gives up on arguing and walks towards the door.

**AUSTIN**

I don't know what to say.

**ALLY**

See you late, Austin.

Ally closes the door. She sits back on the couch and hugs a pillow to her chest. Moments later, the door opens. Ally thinks it's Austin and is a bit anxious that he actually came back, but sees it's Trish.

**ALLY**

Oh. Hey Trish.

**TRISH**

(Sarcastically) I'm glad to see you too.

**ALLY**

No, no. I just thought-

**TRISH**

You thought I was Austin.

**ALLY**

(sighs) He hates me.

Trish sits next to Ally on the couch.

**TRISH**

Then why did you fight with him? Why aren't you going? The truth, Alls.

**ALLY**

I guess that fight we had was more than just about the song. It was kind of about us.

**TRISH**

What do you mean?

**ALLY**

We're not the same people anymore. Austin doesn't believe in romance like he used to. It's like we came up with that agreement to wait until we're ready to be a couple again but then he turns around and completely forgets that I exist.

**TRISH**

Of course he knows you exist. You're best friends and partners.

**ALLY**

That's exactly it. _Just_ best friends and partners. We failed at being a couple before even getting a real chance to become one.

Trish begins to understand what Ally is talking about.

**TRISH**

You feel like he's completely moved on while you still want to be with him in the future?

**ALLY**

(sighs) Unfortunately.

**TRISH**

Then why don't you talk to him about that?

**ALLY**

I'm not going to spoon feed everything to him. If he still knows me as well as he used to, then he should just know.

**TRISH**

Ok fine. Then why aren't you going to the party?

**ALLY**

I can't look at him without thinking about us.

**TRISH**

I know it's hard, but come on Ally. I can't stand Dez 90% of the time but I suck it up and hangout with him anyways. If I can handle bonehead on a daily basis, you can bare another night being around Austin. Besides, I know you're a sucker for romance and this is a wedding anniversary we're going to. Go for Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

Ally gets up and nods her head semi-confidently.

**ALLY**

You're right Trish. I can't let them down. (sighs) Thanks so much. You're a good friend.

Trish and Ally hug.

**END SCENE 1**

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 3 – SCENE 2**

EXT. FOOD COURT– 12:30 PM

After Austin and Dez leave Sonic Boom, they pick up Austin's suit at the cleaners and have lunch at the Food Court. Currently, Dez is listening to Austin explain his fight with Ally.

**AUSTIN**

I don't understand. Why is Ally being difficult?

Dez is playing with his food, as usual, building a mashed potato volcano.

**DEZ**

You think yogurt is better lava than gravy?

Austin looks at him dumfounded.

**AUSTIN**

Dez! I'm trying to talk to you, buddy. I'm having Ally problems.

Dez rolls his eyes.

**DEZ**

You always have Ally problems. Ever since you two started this whole romance thing.

**AUSTIN**

But we're not together anymore. Shouldn't it have stopped? That's why we called it off.

Dez looks up at Austin.

**DEZ**

Is it really? (quips eyebrow)

**AUSTIN**

Yeah. We agreed to wait to be a couple. But what does that have to do with my problem right now?

Dez momentarily looks up from his food to look at Austin in the face.

**DEZ**

Because this one's about Ally. The other day it was about Ally and I'm pretty sure tomorrow's problem with be about Ally too.

**AUSTIN**

So what are you saying? Ally's a problem?

**DEZ**

Duh.

Dez goes back to his food. Enter Trish.

**TRISH**

Hey guys.

Trish sits next to Dez.

**AUSTIN**

Trish! Did you talk to Ally? Did she change her mind? Is she going to finish the song?

**TRISH**

Whoa, slow down, Austin. Yes I talked to her. She's not in the best mood.

**AUSTIN**

Obviously. But why is she acting like this?

**TRISH**

Maybe because you're acting like this.

**AUSTIN**

How am I acting?

**TRISH**

Stupid.

**AUSTIN**

What?! No I'm not.

**TRISH**

Oh I'm sorry. Immature… and stupid.

**DEZ**

I'd have to agree with Trish on this one.

Trish turns to Dez.

**TRISH**

Thanks, Dez.

**AUSTIN**

How am I being immature and stupid? It's Ally that's acting like a drama queen lately!

**DEZ**

She wouldn't be acting like one if you wouldn't acknowledge her existence.

**TRISH**

Exactly.

**AUSTIN**

(Confused) Of course I do. I don't ignore her. She's still my best friend. We're still partners.

**TRISH**

Is that all you see her as? Need I remind you that you two have feeling for each other. Or at least had feelings at one time.

**AUSTIN**

I still care about Ally.

**TRISH**

Well you're doing a good job showing her. You get impatient with her during rehearsals, you tell her you don't believe in romance anymore-

**DEZ**

(Sadly) You don't?

**AUSTIN**

Of course I do. I was just saying that because I was frustrated and tired.

**TRISH**

Ally has a hard time writing anything happy because she feels like you don't care about her wellbeing anymore. She has a ton of inspiration. She gave you her songbook, right?

**AUSTIN**

Yeah. But I haven't attempted to finish the song.

**TRISH**

Why don't you go through some of her recent personal songs. She's still got inspiration. And I'm 99.9% sure it's you.

**AUSTIN**

Wouldn't that be invasion of privacy?

**TRISH**

Like you wouldn't be tempted to look through it the second you get a chance to.

**DEZ**

It's true.

**AUSTIN**

Dez!

**TRISH**

I knew it. But seriously, Austin. It's not like she's asking to get together with you. She's just losing hope that you don't think about her (air quotes) 'every moment, every day of your life'.

**DEZ**

Oh I love that song! (off-pitch singing) "I think about you, every morning when I open-"

**TRISH**

We get it, Dez. We know the song. Come on, freckles. Let's make sure the venue's setup. See you tonight, Austin.

**DEZ**

Later, buddy.

Trish and Dez exit. Austin opens the songbook and reads the song Ally wrote for his parents. Tempted, he looks at another page and reads a line of a song she wrote for herself.

**AUSTIN**

Waiting for the day we can be an 'us'.

Austin smiles to himself. He chooses not to read on and turns back to the song. After a moment, he takes out a pen and starts writing.

**END SCENE 2  
**

* * *

**PREPARATIONS AND REVELATONS PART 3 – SCENE 3**

EXT. BANQUET HALL – 5:00 PM

Mr. and Mrs. Moon's Anniversary party begins. Trish and Dez are managing the entire event rather smoothly. Austin is mingling with his parents and relatives that came to the party. Enter Ally.

**TRISH**

Hey Alls! You came!

**DEZ**

Hi Ally!

**ALLY**

Hey guys. Well, what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance and I couldn't miss my best friend's parents' wedding anniversary.

**DEZ**

Best friend?

**ALLY**

Yes. No matter how bad the fight is, Austin's still a friend.

Mike, Mimi and Austin spot Ally at the door with Dez. Austin shows a sign of relief. The family walks up to Austin's friends.

**MIKE MOON**

Ally, so glad you came!

**MIMI MOON**

Thanks for setting all of this up, sweetheart, and for writing a song with Austin for us.

Mimi hugs Ally.

**ALLY**

Happy anniversary, you guys.

**MIMI MOON**

Thank you. Well I hope you kids enjoy yourselves.

Mike and Mimi walk off to their relatives. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez stand awkwardly.

**TRISH**

Uh… Dez. Let's set up your video. That's the first thing in the program. Come on.

Trish drags Dez away.

**AUSTIN**

Thanks for coming, Ally.

**ALLY**

Well, I couldn't let your parents down. And we're a team, right?

**AUSTIN**

(smiles) Yeah, we're a good team.

**AUSTIN and ALLY**

I'm really sorry.

Austin and Ally smile and chuckle. Ally gestures for him to talk first.

**AUSTIN**

I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I'm immature, impatient, and just difficult to work with. And you don't deserve that stress I put on you.

**ALLY**

(Sighs) I'm sorry for being difficult to work with too. I guess I was still trying to readjust from couple to friends. And believe me, I'm working on it.

**AUSTIN**

I guess no matter what we still need to remember we're friends first before anything else.

**ALLY**

(Smiles) I agree.

**AUSTIN**

So we're cool?

**ALLY**

Definitely.

Austin hugs Ally tightly.

**MIKE MOON**

(yells from across the room) Austin, you're Aunt Sonia wants to say hi to you.

**AUSTIN**

(to Ally) I'll be right back.

Austin walks to his parents. Trish and Dez walk back to Ally.

**TRISH**

Are you guys ok now?

**ALLY**

(smiles) Of course.

An Emcee takes the stage and grabs a microphone.

**EMCEE**

Good evening everyone. Let's give it up for Mike and Mimi Moon, celebrating their 20th anniversary!

The crowd applauses.

**EMCEE**

All right, let's get this party started. First up, we've got a video montage of Mike and Mimi's 20 years of marriage. This video was made by their son Austin's best friend, Dez.

The crowd applauds Dez as he waves. They turn to the stage and a screen projector is set up. The video plays. It shows old videos from their wedding day to honey moon photos to their first few years of marriage. It then shows a video of Austin as a newborn in the hospital a day after Mimi gave birth. Fast-forward a few years shows Austin growing up and the happy couple taking care of him. Austin begins to take interest in music so videos of songs he would sing for his parents are played one after the other.

Ally realizes that singing to his parents on special occasions is a tradition. As she watches the videos of Austin performing for his parents, she is reminded of his passion for music. this also reminds her that she and Austin need to put their careers first before anything, knowing that maybe it is a good thing that he is moving on.

Austin glances at Ally during the video montage and clearly sees that she's deep in thought. She looks away from the video but to nowhere in particular. He can tell that she is losing hope; that the celebration of love is making her sad.

The video montage finishes. The crowd applauds.

**EMCEE**

Wow, what a nice trip down memory lane, huh? Now folks just give us a few minutes to set-up another video for-

**AUSTIN**

Wait!

Austin gets up on stage.

**EMCEE**

Uh, everybody give it up for Austin Moon, Mike and Mimi's son.

**AUSTIN**

H-hey everybody. We're going to change the program up a bit because I really want my parents to hear this song.

The Emcee agrees and Dez comes up to help Austin set up the stage for his acoustic performance. Austin thanks his friend and settles on a stool. Dez hands over his guitar and walks off stage back to Trish and Ally.

**AUSTIN**

As you guys know, I love performing for my parents. Today not only is their 20th anniversary, but the song I'm singing tonight is an original that my best friend and partner, Ally, help me write. We tried putting as much emotion as we could to show my parents' love and I admit for us that was tricky. So I had to find some inspiration of my own. I thought about the one girl that no matter what I'm feeling makes me smile. And when we fight, I feel awful and all I want is to see that smile again. So mom, dad, you were the inspiration for this song, but…

Austin finds Ally in the crowd and looks deep in her eyes.

**AUSTIN**

This one's for you.

Ally is surprised. She shyly smiles, not knowing what will happen. Austin starts strumming his guitar.

**AUSTIN (singing)**

_She's my sunshine in the rain  
__My Tylenol when I'm in pain yeah  
__Let me tell you what she means to me,  
__Like a tall glass of lemonade  
__When it's burnin' hot on summer days  
__She's exactly what I need_

_She's soothing like,  
__The ocean rushing on the sand  
__She takes care of me baby  
__And she helps me be a better man  
__She's so beautiful,  
__Sometimes I stop to close my eyes  
__She's exactly what I need_

_She's my smile when I'm feelin' blue  
__She's my good night sleep  
__When the day is through yeah_

Austin looks solely at Ally during the second half of this verse.

_Let me tell you what she means to me  
__(She's kinda like this)  
__Kinda like the feelin' after your first kiss  
__Except that everyday she makes me feel like this  
__She's exactly what I need (Oh yeah)_

_She's soothing like,  
__The ocean rushing on the sand  
__She takes care of me baby  
__And she helps me be a better man  
__She's so beautiful,  
__Sometimes I stop to close my eyes  
__She's exactly what I need_

Austin finishes the song with one last strum. After a second of silence, cheer and applause erupts.

**AUSTIN**

Thanks, guys. Let's party!

The DJ plays music. Austin sets his guitar down and walks to his parents. He gives them a hug and walks to his friends. Before he even gets to them, Trish and Dez walk the opposite direction, leaving Austin to meet with just Ally.

**ALLY**

(Smiles) That was some verse.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah? Not too bad for a few hours, huh? (smiles)

A comfortable silence passes. The DJ plays a slow song.

**AUSTIN**

Ally, would you like to dance?

**ALLY**

Sure.

Austin leads Ally to the dance floor and they slow dance. She is wrapping her arms around his neck and his rests on her waist. They smile at one another, not needing to exchange words. She hugs him and they continue to dance.

Meanwhile, at a table near the dance floor, Mike, Mimi, Trish and Dez are sitting watching Austin and Ally dance. Mike and Mimi are sitting across from Trish and Dez.

**DEZ**

It's like watching a romance movie!

**TRISH**

Dez, don't ruin the moment!

**MIMI MOON**

Did you kids know that they were about our age when we first met?

**TRISH and DEZ**

Awww!

**MIKE MOON**

(to Mimi) Sweetheart, you think in 20 years they'll still have that spark?

Mimi turns to her husband and side hugs him.

**MIMI MOON**

I'm afraid they're going to out-last us. (Laughs)

Back to Austin and Ally. They observe Austin's parents smiling at one another and hugging at their table.

**ALLY**

I still think your parents are the most romantic couple ever. Twenty years and still strong- and that's just marriage. Add the 10 years before. Wow.

**AUSTIN**

Yeah, it really is love.

**ALLY**

Did Austin Moon just say the 'L' word?

**AUSTIN**

Yeah. I still believe it. (smirks) I believe there's still love out there that can last 20 years. Maybe even more.

**ALLY**

Oh yeah? And how do you know that?

**AUSTIN**

Because I have hope.

Ally smiles at Austin. Something about the glint in his eyes reassured Ally that she is safe in his arms. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't losing hope and that in time she and Austin will try again. She hugs him and they stay hugging for the remainder of the dance.

Back at the table.

**TRISH**

Looks like Austin isn't so stupid after all.

**DEZ**

There's still hope!

Trish and Dez high five.

**END SCENE 3**

**END PART 3**

* * *

**A/N: Not as in character as I thought they'd be, but I really wanted to write an episode post Auslly break-up. We're probably going to wait a while for them to get back together on the show and I feel like it'll have to be random episodes before the plot comes back again. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the reading!**

**Btw, the song Austin sang is called Lemonade by Passion.**


End file.
